1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to data storage mediums and software installation method, and particularly to copyright protection data storage mediums, copyright protection software installation method, and copyright protection modules.
2. General Background
In recent years, the piracy of software products has seen unprecedented growth. Mass distribution of pirated software not only deprives software manufacturers of their earnings, but also allows other subsequent software pirates to pirate the unlicensed copies of that application and thereby extending the damage exponentially. As such, piracy has often resulted in inflated software prices and irreparable damage to software companies.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide copyright protection of data storage medium to overcome the above-identified deficiencies in software products.